Home
by AdicTnLust
Summary: ONE SHOT! a Cena Fluffy Tail. Yeah. He's great for being sweet. LOL. Based off the Michael Bluble song.


A/N: I know we're not 'supposed' to do song fics. Buuuttt.. I was inspired and I wanna see if I can put on screen what I put in my head. One Shot.

And I disclaim- I don't own a fackin thing. J Love!

Home

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sighed as he watched the match before him. Another planned injury. When will people learn that even though its scripted, the shit still hurts. Its still real blood. It's an impact. One that took a whole life time to build. The momentum was thrilling, for sure, but the way his soul felt right now, was killing him.

_Another summer day, has come and gone away, In Paris and Rome, I wanna go home._

John looked at the crowd from the gorilla position. Sold out. As usual. Sings were flying in the air, waiting for the champ to make his appearance. Working over seas was definitely amazing, something he wished people could experience for themselves, but one thing lingered in his heart and mind all the time. Jacey.

_Maybe surrounded by, a million people, I…still feel all alone, just wanna go home. Oh I miss you, you know._

He flipped his cell phone open, calling the number etched into his mind. Her sweet voice filled the line, and a small smile crept onto his face.

"Hi Baby!" she squeeled.

"Hey." he replied, in a low tone.

"What's the matter, babe?"

"I just miss you." he said pulling the car into the parking lot of the hotel.

"I know, baby. I miss you too." she said, sitting on the couch, pulling her knees to and Indian style position.

"I wish you were here." he said, throwing his bag by the door, flopping himself on the hotel mattress. He ran a strong hand over his face.

"Baby.." she started.

"I know you can't be, Jace. But I just…I really could just let you hold me all night and fall asleep with you."

He heard a soft gasp on the other end of the receiver, he knew she missed him when he was gone too. This lifestyle was hard for any relationship, and how they made theirs last for the better part of two years, was amazing.

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you, each one a line or two, 'I'm fine baby, how are you?' I would send them, but I know that it's just not enough, My words are cold and flat, you deserve more than that._

John threw the pen on the hotel desk. Trying to write something he felt was hard. Just saying it to her was harder. He loved her too much to send her piece of paper, with scribbles and chicken scratch. A knock on the door un-fogged his clouded mind. He answered the door, leaning against the wall. He eyed his best friend curiously.

"Dude, we're goin' out. You comin?" Randy asked.

"Nah, I'm going fly back to Florida tonight." he said pointing to his already packed bags.

"Miss her, huh?" Randy smiled.

"Like crazy, dude."

"Well." Randy said pausing and taking a deep breath. "I'm glad I can fuck what I want." he said smiling.

"I'm glad you can too, but do you really have to fall for the first set of implants that walks by?" he asked.

"They're firm, what's a guy to do?" Randy said, chuckling lightly.

"Great, When your herpes flair up, keep it on the down low. You don't want that shit getting out." John said slapping Randy on the shoulder, and closing the door.

He grabbed his duffle bag and laced it over his shoulder, and wheeled the other two suitcases to the elevator.

"What are you doin, bro?" Jeff asked, referring to the suit cases.

"I'm going to see Jacey."

"We're supposed to leave tomorrow." he said confused.

"I know, Its not coming fast enough." he said stepping into the now opened elevator.

"Well, See ya, dude." Jeff said, holding two fingers up in a 'peace' sign, then walking off.

"Yeah, later." he responded hitting the button.

_Another aeroplane, Another sunny place, I'm lucky I know, but I wanna go home, I've got to go home. Let me go home, I'm just too far from where you are, I wanna come home._

John checked his baggage in and took his seat on the red eye. He looked at the couple in front of him, and noticed the girl grabbing the guys arm fearing for her life. A small smirk crept onto his face as he remembered her fear of flying. The seatbelt sign turned off and he raised from his seat, making his way to the small cubical bathroom. He leaned his head against the door, and sighed. He knew she had college, and she couldn't be with him everywhere, but was it wrong of him to want her there. To share everything with her. For them to see the world together. He collected his thoughts, and made his way back to his seat. Hours later the dinging of an annoying bell, and peppy blonde stewardess' voice brought him back to reality.

"This is Tampa Bay, Florida. Please fasten your seat belts, and put all trays in an upright position, as we make our landing. And as always, Thank you for flying Jet Blue Air." she squeaked, hanging the microphone back up.

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life, It's like I just stepped outside when everything was going right, And I know just why you could not come along with me, but this was not your dream. But you always believed in me._

The keys jiggled in the door, as John balanced his luggage. He walked into the house and saw the dim light coming from his office. The sight before him, made his heart beat faster. Books were spread over his desk and a pencil was still in her hand. Her hair was loosely placed on top of her head, and she was wearing a pair of flannel pants and one of his old chain gang t shirts. Her arms crossed over each other and her face was rested as she slept. He stepped closer, removing the pencil from her hand, so she didn't put her eye out with it. He smoothed a hand softly along her face, making her stir.

"Baby?" she questioned.

"Yeah." he said smiling.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked, confused at the situation.

John stifled a yawn. "Nah, baby. I'm here." he said pulling her up, into a hug, and locking his lips with hers.

"Oh, baby!" she smiled, resting her forehead on his chest. "I missed you so much." she said letting her arms fall loosely around his waist. She breathed in his scent, it was the same as it always had been but she never realized how intoxicating it was, until he wasn't there. Life in the ring, is life on the road. She understood that, but she missed him, and the biggest news of their life, had to be shared over the phone. He placed his hand on the side of her growing belly. He still couldn't believe he was going to be a father.

"How are you baby?" he asked.

"Good. We're good." she said placing her hand on his. "I thought you were coming home next week." she said, not pulling away from him.

"I was going to wait. I wasn't scheduled to wrestle anyone, so I just came home." he said smiling at her. I fuckin missed you, baby." he said placing small kisses on her neck and jaw.

"You look tired." she said pulling him closer.

"I am." he rested his head on hers. "I had to be here to find out what we're having. I couldn't hear it over the phone." he said pushing her shoulders back looking into her eyes. "I gotta head back out on Thursday, though."

She nodded her head. She knew. His schedule was permanently implanted in her mind, even if she wanted to forget, it was impossible.

_Another winter day, has come and gone away, And even Paris and Rome, And I wanna go home. Let me go home. And I'm surrounded by, a million people, I…I still feel alone, let me go home., Oh I miss you, you know. Let me go home._

"JOHN!" Randy screamed, running through the halls of the arena, Jeff on his tail. He wiped the sweat off his brow, and turned to look. He watched his friends running full speed at him. "Dude, you gotta call Jacey." Randy said throwing his phone at him.

His eyebrows furrowed. "I will when I get outta the shower, dude. I just got done with my match." he said starting to hand the phone back to Randy.

"No, fucking now!" Randy said, hitting the send button, and handing the phone to him.

"What the fu.." John started, looking at him confused.

"Your mom took her to the hospital, and she couldn't reach you on your phone." Randy breathed, quickly.

John threw the phone at him, and ran full seed through the arena to his dressing room grabbing his bag. He ran out the back door, dodging fans and sped to the airport, thanking got the whole way, that he was only a few states away.

"I need a ticket to Tampa, please." he said tossing his credit card on the counter.

The attendant placed his ticket on the counter and handed him his credit card back.

"Flight boards in 15 minutes. You just made it." she smiled.

"Great, glad to know, thanks." he said, retrieving his card, and standing in the line, anxiously. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on.

He called Vince, and filled him in on the situation. Being his boss was one thing, being his friend was another. Vince understood and gave him some time off, telling him they would think of something. He knew watching your child be born was one of the most important things in life, and everyone should experience it. He missed his, and he wouldn't wish the same for anybody.

He hung up and called the hospital.

"Mercy Health Center."

"I need Jacey Taylor's room, please."

"One moment, please." The receptionist forwarded the call, and his mom answered the phone.

"Mom!"

"Oh, John. Thank god." Carol cried into the phone. Jacey turned her head and looked at Carol, tears escaping her eyes.

"How is she? Is she okay? Is the baby there yet?" he asked panicked.

"No honey. She's 4 centimeters dilated."

"I'm on my way, I'm getting ready to board. Can I talk to her?" he asked his mother.

"Of course, baby." she said handing the phone to Jacey.

"Johnny?" she cried.

"Baby, I'm on my way, okay." he breathed into the phone.

"Hurry, baby." she said with tears running down her face.

"I'm comin' baby, just hold on." he said, leaning against the cement wall, to brace himself. "Just breath, and calm down, and I'll be there." he replied softly, running a hand through his short brown hair. "I love you, baby. I'm getting on the plane now." he told her, hoping to calm her. He could hear the nervousness in her voice, and it scared him. He should be there right now. And if the pilot didn't get his ass in gear, he was going to FU him and drive the bitch himself.

_I've had my run, baby I'm done, I gotta go home. Let me go home, It will all be alright, I'll be home tonight, I'm comin back home._

John slid through the small opening on the elevator when it reached the 3rd floor of the hospital. He buzzed the maternity ward to let him in.

"Can I help you?" the nursed asked.

"Yeah, Jacey Taylor's room." he spoke into the intercom.

"Your relevance." she asked. Fucking security these days. He understood it, but right now, was not the time for a security clearance.

"She's my girlfriend, and I'm the father. Is that enough?" he asked, before he heard the door open.

He rushed through the hall way and to the nurses station.

"What room is Jacey Taylor in?" he asked, out of breath.

"311." she spoke, looking from her computer screen.

He jogged down the hallway, and opened the door to the room. She laid in the hospital bed, gripping the bars on the bed, sweating and breathing hard.

"Baby!" he said, rushing to her bedside.

He smoothed her hair back, and kissed her lips hard.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry." he said still smoothing her hair.

"I'm so glad you're here baby." she cried.

He wiped her tears and kissed her face. He gave his mother a hug and shook his dads hand. He held on to Jacey's hand and kissed her again, whispering encouraging words in her ear.

A man in scrubs entered the room, presumably the doctor.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Cena. I'm Dr. Levey, I'll be delivering your baby." he said shaking Johns hand.

"Good to meet you, sir." John said, cordially.

The doctor checked Jacey, and informed her she was at 10 centimeters.

"You can push on the next contraction." he said barely getting it out, before she screeched loudly.

The midwife entered the room, bringing the heating table and scales in, and stood next to the doctor.

"Just in time, huh, baby?" he said holding her hand, and kissing her forehead.

"Okay, Jacey. Push again." the doctor said, holding her foot to the side.

Loud screams echoed from the walls in the room, John was sure people outside could hear her.

"You doin, great, baby." John said smoothing her sweaty hair back.

"Okay, Last one. Count to 10 and push hard." Dr. Levey encouraged.

"I can't" she whined.

"Yes you can, baby. Our little girl is almost here." he said kissing her head again.

"Here she is!" the doctor announced. John felt tears in his eyes when the doctor held up his baby girl. He looked at his mother and saw her crying and holding his fathers hand.

His dad was smiling, and John felt the warm liquid escape his eyes a little bit.

"You want to cut the cord?" Dr. Levey asked.

"They really do that?" he asked shocked.

The doctor nodded, as John made his way to the table, taking the surgical shears from the doctor. He freed his daughter from the cable connected and the midwife cleaned her.

"6 pounds, 13 ounces. 22 inches long." she announced from the heating table. She wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to Jacey.

"She's so beautiful, baby." Jacey smiled looking up at John.

"I know baby, I know." he said kissing her. "Thank you for our baby." he whispered.

Jacey inspected her, looking at her toes and counting them, and kissed her baby's forehead. She looked at John once more.

"You wanna hold her?" she asked him.

He nodded his head lightly, as Jacey placed the small baby in his awaiting arms.

"She's so beautiful." he whispered, lightly stroking the baby's cheek with the side of his finger. He looked at his parents and smiled.

"She looks just like you when you were born." Carol finally spoke.

"What are we gonna name her, Baby?" he asked looking back at Jacey.

"What do you want to name her?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I liked Holland when we were picking out names." he said

"Me too, baby." she whispered.

"Holland Grace" he said, fully deciding on her name

"I love that, Johnny." she said smiling. He bent and kissed her full lips.

"I love you." he smiled. "And you." he said placing a soft kiss on his daughters forehead. "And I'm gonna drive you to and from school until you're done with college." she said cradling the baby.

Soft laughter echoed through the room as he placed the baby in the cradle by the bed.

Jacey looked up at John and smiled. He winked at her and kissed her again.

"I'm gonna run to the house and take a shower." he said, smoothing her hair from her face. "And I'll be right back."

"You're still in your ring gear." she pointed out, looking at his wrist bands.

"I know, Randy told me you were here and I booked it." he smiled.

"I'm so happy you made it, Baby." she said letting go of his hand.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." he said, letting his hands fall from the metal bars of the bed.


End file.
